<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Automatism by anodizedmud (indiguus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014580">Art: Automatism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud'>anodizedmud (indiguus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Fanarts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black">red_to_black</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997546/">Automatism</a> got me thinking. then this was made.</p><p>go red the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997546/">masterpiece</a>!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/gifts">red_to_black</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997546">Automatism</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/pseuds/red_to_black">red_to_black</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black">red_to_black</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997546/">Automatism</a> got me thinking. then this was made.</p><p>go red the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997546/">masterpiece</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually forgot about this one... 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://indiguus.tumblr.com/post/622063422835736576/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>